


Good Little Robin

by Mar_69



Series: Dickjay week [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dom Dick Grayson, Dom Koriand'r, F/M, Humiliation, Jason Todd is Robin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Jason Todd, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: When Jason is staying in Dick's apartment, he catches Kory and Dick having sex, after that, Kory invites him to a threesome.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Series: Dickjay week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Good Little Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: BDSM dynamics/AU and Robin!Jason/Discowing and Robin.
> 
> TW for implied and past physical abuse, nothing happens to Jason, Dick, or Kory, he is just confused

Jason didn’t want to look, he wasn’t a voyeur, but Alfred and Bruce weren’t on Gotham, and Dick argued he was occupied with the Titans, making it impossible for him to babysit Jason in the Manor, and Bruce solution was sending Jason to Dick’s apartment, leaving him with a backpack with enough clothes for two weeks, and a basket with Alfred’s food.

Koriand’r was delighted, asking Jason zillion questions about his life in Gotham, looking interested in his answers, on the other hand, Dick was distant, sometimes talking friendly with Jason, sometimes anger flowed in his eyes, especially when Kory asked about his life as Robin.

Jason understood he wasn’t welcomed here.

But then things changed one night, the third day, long after he wished good night to Dick and Kory, he felt the walls shaking, like they did back at home when the neighbors were fighting, smashing each other on the walls, or like Willis Todd did with Jason and his mother.

Shaking, he opened the door, on ajar, looking at the way Kory was pinning Dick, lifting him, a hand around his throat, like Dad held Mom when she had spent the money on drugs, the same way he held Jason when he was too loud, asked too many questions, or stood in the way; Dick and Kory looked at each other with such love, they talked to each other like no one Jason knew, the same way people did in the books, they were cuddling while looking at a movie not so long ago.

Kory kissed Dick, leaving his neck, she pulled his legs up, circling her waist, they were using the Nightwing and Starfire’s attire, they moaned loudly, and Jason noted they weren’t using the real suits, with Nightwing’s neckline going much lower than it should be, and Starfire’s bands going up to her chest thinner, and the clothes on her crotch looking more like a thong.

Dick wasn’t pushing her, the way Jason or Catherine Todd did when Willis held them, he was pulling her closer, with his hands tangling in her hair, moving his hips, aroused, in a way Jason didn’t understand.

“Jason—” Dick muttered, moaning when Kory bit his neck. “Jason is here.”

“You must be silent, or should I gag you?”

Arching his back, Dick moaned, not answering, Jason looked how Starfire took them to their bedroom, and Jason sank on the floor, closing his door, looking down at his erection, why was he hard? Kory was holding Dick the same way Willis Todd held Jason when he was angry, but Dick was moaning, enjoying it, and why did they use their superhero costumes like some kind of role play?

Hiding under the blankets, he denied himself the relief of masturbation, ruminating his questions for hours before falling asleep.

♦♢♦

The next day Dick went out before Jason came out of the bedroom, looking ashamed at Kory, he ate in silence, giving glances at her, wondering if they used the costumes every time.

“Why are you blushing Jason?” she asked, leaning on him, Jason looked at her t-shirt, tensed on her chest, falling under her tights, Dick’s t-shirt. “You don’t have to be ashamed because of us, having sexual relationships is common, especially between a healthy couple.”

“I— I didn’t…”

“But I saw your eyes at the door, and you’re avoiding me,” pressing her hand on Jason’s shoulder, she pulled him to the couch, “you can ask me everything you want.”

Blushing, Jason fidgeted, very conscious of her warm body next to his. “Why did you push him against a wall?”

“Dick said he doesn’t like vanilla, and I enjoy manhandling him around.”

“And the clothes?”

“The costumes?” smiling, Kory patted Jason’s tight, “I think the neck-line of the Nightwing suite gives more charm to his chest, highlights his pectoral muscles, and he thinks mine favors my figure and is easy to take out than common clothes.”

A hand moved to cup Jason’s face, the warm skin of Starfire heating his cheek, “You can play with us, you look at Richard the same way Gar looks at supermodels on television, I don’t mind, you are pretty too.”

Starfire kissed Jason, just brushing his lips, static, he looked at the green bright eyes when she pulled away, running away to his room after that, locking the door when Kory knocked. “Leave me alone!” he yelled, “Don’t tell Dick!”

“Why?”

“Let me do it,” Jason begged, not wanting to let Dick know about his not so subtle crush, “I’ll do it, please.”

Jason hugged himself, sitting on the floor, with his arms around his knees, breathing fastly, Dick was going to hate him, he kissed his girlfriend, and she asked him on a threesome, maybe in Tamaran the things were different, but on earth, someone like Dick wouldn’t want to be with someone like Jason, Dick was the golden boy, the one the Titans, Batman, Batgirl and Alfred wanted, handsome, strong, skillful, Jason was just the new kid, the inexperienced one, the street rat.

The door knocked, and Jason listened to Dick calling him, shaking, he opened the door, scratching his palms, ignoring Dick’s questioning eyes.

“Please don’t hate me!” He begged. “I thought you were fighting, I didn’t want to see I swear, but Mr. Dawson always pushed Mrs. Dawson to the wall next to my room and they fucked after that, and she cried almost every time, and that sounded the same way, I’m not a voyeur, I swear, and Kory told me you like that way, I thought you were arguing, looked like that, and Mrs. Dawson always talked shit about how she liked that way, but her screams were real, and I—”

Dick grabbed his arms, shaking him lightly, moving his hands to cup his cheeks, making Jason look at him, caressing his jaw. “Little Wing, Jason, look at me, breath with me.” Moving one of his hands, Dick lifted Jason’s to press his neck, feeling the steady heartbeat under his fingers, Jason lifted the other to grab Dick’s shirt, right over his chest. “Kory is not hurting me, we have a safe word, if I say it she will stop, nothing bad is happening, you can breathe with me.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jason cried, “Kory kissed me, I didn’t want, she said I have a crush on you and wanted a threesome, I’m sorry, I ruined everything”

Dick hugged him, cooing him, rocking on his feet, caressing Jason’s hair, only stopping when Jason ended hiccupping, rubbing his eyes angrily, resting his head on Dick’s shoulder, grabbing the man’s waist, both of them kneeling on the floor, feeling safe in his arms, Dick Grayson told him everything was okay, who was he to doubt Nightwing words?

“Nothing happened, sex is different in Tamaran, is freer, she didn’t do it to tease you or make fun of you, nothing is ruined, I knew about your crush, don’t worry.”

“I’m not!” Shouted Jason, pushing Dick away, “I’m not!”

“Calm down Jay, there is nothing wrong with liking people, you aren’t doing bad because of your feelings, everything is okay.”

Kory cooed, standing on the door, kneeling next to Jason. “I told you I don’t mind sharing, we had shared our room with other people before.” Kissing Jason’s cheek, she moved him to sit on her tights, pressing her body against Jason, moving her lips along his cheekbone, biting his earlobe “You’re so pretty, Robin, our pretty Robin, we want to play with you, make you feel good, everything is going to be fine.”

“Kory,” chastised Dick, pulling Jason away, hugging him. 

“You two aren’t brothers, Batman didn’t adopt you, and you said he was pretty, if he wants he can enjoy himself with us. Ask him what he wants.”

Koriand’r kissed Dick, and Jason looked at the way their tongues moved, how Dick’s Adam apple moved, how Star’s nipples were hard, poking at the shirt, Dick’s shirt.

“Do you want to kiss him, Jason?” asked Kory. “Do you want him to fuck you? You will look so pretty, open for us, let us please you, make you come, with your pretty eyes open, your mouth gasping, your brain blow, Dick is really good, and people told me my mouth is magical,” she sucked Jason’s neck, making him moan, tilting his head, giving the alien more space. “What do you want?”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

“Of course we won’t stomp on your boundaries,” agreed Kory, moving her hands to grab Jason’s tights, massaging them, moving up and down his leg, “you will have a safeword, Dick’s carnival, and mine is cucumber, we stop if one of those words is said, and if we can’t talk three hits in the other is our signal, you just have to say yes.”

Dick moved away, sitting on the bed, leaving Jason kith Kory, “You can go and suck off Dick, like a good boy, you can have your word, and can call Richard Sir and me Mistress, and you will be our little Robin, what do you think about that?”

“Batarang,” mumbled Jason, gasping when Starfire moved her hands under his shirt, leaving hot traces over his body.

“Good boy, that will be your word, now go and suck Sir, be good for him.”

Shaking, Jason crawled, with Kory’s hand pressed on the small of his back, he sat between Dick’s legs, avoiding his eyes.

“Kiss Sir and say thank you.”

Dick pulled Jason up, kissing him like he kissed Star, all tongue and bite, holding him tightly, stopping when Kory pulled his hair, “he is a pain slut, I can wreck him and he will thank me.”

Pushing Jason down, Kory kneeled at his side, still kissing his neck, pulling up his shirt, throwing it away.

"Lick this."

Kory pressed something on Jason's mouth, tasteless, the thing was round, shaped like an egg, cold, he moved his tongue around, Dick opened more his legs and pulled his cock out, half-hard, shining with pre-come, one of Star's hands moved to masturbate him, going up and down, making Dick hard, his erection growing.

All that was going inside his mouth?

"Thank me," ordered Kory, pulling the thing out of his mouth.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Good boy, now open your mouth and let Sir use you."

Dick pulled Jason's face, Kory's hand guiding him, he felt the blunt head, tasting salty and musky, he kept his mouth open, feeling the dick inside, heavy on his tongue, blocking the air, the hands keeping him in place, caressing his cheeks with the thumbs.

Kory and Dick kept on praising him, Kory teased at his nipples, rolling and pinching, with her body against his back, a mischief hand going down on his pants.

"You should try him," mumbled Dick, moving slowly, going deeper in every trust. "He is so hot and tight."

"I will."

"Little Wing, you can use your tongue and your hands."

A foot was pressed against his crotch, Kory's hands grabbing his tights, opening them, scratching the skin, making Jason whimper, squirming every time a nail rasped his leg.

Pulling away, Jason felt the wet head moving along his cheek. "Masturbate, and thank me."

"Thank you, Sir."

The dick moved back to his mouth, the pace fastening, Dick was moving his head, going from the head resting at the edge of his tongue to his nose deep buried in Dick's public hair, nicely trimmed.

Jason moved his hands under his pants, touching himself, grabbing the base and moving on the head, yelping when Kory moved her hands along his shaft, hurting when she went quick and tight on the dry skin, but not in a bad way, the pain mixing with the pleasure of the stimulation, moaning loudly, looking at the smile of Dick and the bubbling laugh of Kory, followed by teeth nibbling at his neck.

The other hand of Kory moved to his ass, caressing the skin, a finger pressing his hole, not entering, going up and down his crack, unusually cold, taking on account that the hand on his dick was hot, Jason whimpered, opening more his legs and arching his back when Kory pushed him, yelping when something cold and wet was pressed on his butthole, bigger than a finger, thrusting in.

“I’m pushing a butt-plug, to stretch you for us, you know what to do if you want to stop.”

The thing, the plug, moved deeper, opening Jason, his rim aching, and little tears falling from his eyes, he moved, feeling the teeth on his shoulder bitting strongly, like a warning, ordering to be still, Dick moved faster, moaning loudly, pushing in and out, making Jason move his head, to meet the thrusts, looking so close to his orgasm.

“Come in his mouth.” Ordered Kory, pushing the rest of the toy inside Jason, quickening the pace of the hand on Jason’s dick. “Keep your mouth open, if you are good I can give an orgasm, stay still and be a good boy for us.”

Dick buried himself deep inside Jason’s throat, shouting in his release, too surprised, Jason gulped the semen, looking up to Dick, at the warm smile, and the way his eyes shined, pulling himself out, leaning down to kiss Jason’s cheeks, eyes, and lips, silencing his shouts with his mouth, when Kory started moving the toy inside him, making him come with a few moves of her hand.

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you, Mistress.”

“Such a good boy, if you want you can come with us, you can wear your Robin uniform, or you can pull your toy out and stay here, everything is up to you.”

Kory and Dick kissed him, leaving the boy on the floor, shivering; Jason took off his clothes, what he had, dirty and sweaty, he looked at the scratches of his thighs, and touched the end of the plug, shaking when he moved to his backpack, with the Robin suite buried deep inside, he listened to Kory’s laugh and Dick’s moaning on the other room, taking a decision.

Changing his clothes, Jason rushed to the room, standing at the door, looking at Dick and Kory, laying on the bed, with wet lips, dressed like yesterday, Dick was brushing his thigh inside Kory’s legs, arching his back when she bit him, all flushed, with his hair falling over his forehead, sweaty and messy, his hands all over his girlfriend’s body, gloveless, moving up and down her bare skin, going under the purple strips of her suite, brushing her hair away from her face, she waved at Jason.

“Our little voyeur is here.”

She moved away from Dick, leaving a space between them from Jason, both of them extending their hands, inviting Jason in, giving him a last chance to run away, a chance he didn’t take, standing at the edge of the bed, he let them pull him, giving his back to Dick, kissing Kory, feeling her soft lips, tasting like cherry, feeling her wet tongue inside, brushing his teeth and pushing his tongue, her hands going under his shirt, lifting Robin’s shirt, pinching his nipples, drinking his moans.

Dick moved to his pants, hardening his cock, moving up and down swiftly, with his hand lubed, making it all pleasure, the other hand moved back and forth on his perineum, grabbing Jason’s balls, caressing and groping, moving to the plug, pulling in and out, moving the thing around, brushing a place that made Jason jolt, leaving his marks on Jason’s skin.

“Do you think we should punish him?” Asked Dick, pulling away from his pants. “Teach our Robin he shouldn’t be seeing us unless we let him.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, you should spank him, ten times.”

Jason wailed, moving away from Kory’s touch, looking back at them, a little bit terrified.

“Of course you can say no, if you don’t want to be hit that would be one of your limits, and we can punish you in another way.”

“We can put a little ring on his cock, use him until we are tired, and then, if he was good, maybe let him come.”

They looked at Jason, Dick’s hands over his pants, on his ass and crotch, Kory’s under Robin’s shirt, just touching the skin of his chest, and Dick’s little friend was pressed against his leg, at the end of his booty shorts, the spandex brushing on his bare skin.

“If I ask you to stop will you?”

“If you use your word we will stop, and if you are unsure we can have colors, green when everything is okay, yellow when you don’t feel comfortable, and red when you want this to end.”

Dick kissed him, pushing his tongue in, licking his lips, sucking Jason’s tongue, and bitting lightly his lips, Jason arched, grabbing his hair, moving his tongue, seeking for Dick’s, protesting when he ended the kiss, moving his head after Dick’s.

“Can you give me a color?”

“Green.”

“Good boy.” Kory pulled him, sitting him over her legs. “Good little Robin, now you will be punished.”

They moved Jason, making him lay on top of Dick’s legs, his head hiding on the covers, his ass up, with Dick’s hands resting there, hitting Jason hard, moving him, with Kory’s hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place.

“One, thank Sir.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

After the second hit, Dick pulled his pants down, just keeping them at the height of the knee, and Dick caressed the skin, hitting with more force, taking a yell out of Jason, in the fifth hit he started to cry, not understanding why he felt so affected by a couple of hits when he had taken so much worse, by the tenth he was a sobbing mess, his skin red, aching, tomorrow he was going to have painful bruises.

Kory pulled his head up, kissing him, moving him to lay on the bed, Dick leaned down to interrupt the kiss, brushing his tongue on Jason’s lips, they kissed at the same time, Jason moaning, opening his mouth to let Dick and Kory in, whimpering when he felt the plug going out.

“Why don’t you stretch him?”

“Whatever you want.”

Dick kissed Jason the last time, crawling at the end of the bed, between Jason’s thighs, pulling down Robin’s shorts, leaving the piece of clothing hanging from one of his legs, Kory moved too, leaning on the headboard, resting Jason’s head on her chest, opening Robin’s shirt, throwing the belt away.

“Stay still Robin, we don’t want you to move.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Dick licked his cock, pushing a lubed finger in, he rubbed the pads inside Jason’s ass, his other hand keeping one of Jason’s leg bent, with the knee touching his chest, the hand resting next to his knee pit, when Dick sucked the head he pushed a second finger inside, pushing deeper, finding his prostate, making Jason jolt, squirming under Kory’s arms, he thrust his hips, fucking himself on Dick’s fingers, crying when he got a bit on his tight.

“Stay still, or we are going to tie you.”

Jason shacked his head, hooking a leg on Dick’s neck, pulling him closer, yelping when his leg was smacked, and Dick pulled away, pushing a thing back in, bigger than the plug they used before, going deeper, surely another plug.

“Such a bad Robin you are,” clicking her tongue, Kory pulled his arms behind his back, starting to tie his wrists together. “You can take a single order, now we have to tie you, we wanted to thrust you, but you are a slut, incapable of following orders, just made to be used.”

Jason trashed on the hold, wailing when Dick pushed his legs apart harshly, making nods on his ankle, knee, and hip, squirming when the rough rope wrapped his chest, moving his head, he noted the mirrors on the walls, looking at the harness Kory was making, going up around his neck, framing his chest, wrapping his arms tightly, with his forearms bent, the hands around the elbows, he has pushed down, looking up at the ceiling, he looked to another mirror, with Dick hands tying his legs to his chest, bending his body in half, making him keep the position.

“You are going to eat me, okay?”

They turned Jason, with his ass up, his face falling on Kory’s crotch, Dick moving his hands to prep him again, he felt the plug moving in and out, and a finger poking at the rim, making him moan.

Kory pulled his face, moving the clothes, Jason gave a tentative lick, licking around the wettest parts, pushing his tongue harder when Starfire moaned, pushing him deeper, smiling at Dick, with the plug and two more fingers inside, making Jason jolt when the thing started vibrating inside him.  He cried, trying to move, doing sloppy work on Kory, coming hard, with the thing still inside and Dick’s fingers moving around, too lost on his pleasure, not paying attention when something pushed inside his mouth, cold and slippery, flavorless, thick and big, going deeper than Dick’s cock.  His voice was muffled on the thing, looking up to Kory, she patted his head, sighing when the vibrator was pulled out of his ass, protesting when something hotter and bigger pushed in, catching with the corner of his eye Dick putting his Dick inside his ass.

Dick and Kory moved at the same time, pushing in and out, with the thing in his mouth moving inside, Jason felt his hips being lifted, roaring when Dick went deeper, fucking him fast and raw, felling the dick rubbing his prostate, and Kory’s thing filling him in a good way, whining when something liquid came down his throat, still flavorless, breathing harshly when the thing moved from his moth.

“Good boy, Robin, now take Sir’s cock well, and maybe you will come again.”

Star’s hands moved to his dick, masturbating him, rubbing the vibrator around his head and balls while she laughed, clenching around Dick, feeling how he twitched inside, coming once again, groaning at the overstimulation of Dick still pounding inside.

Lax on the ropes, he let Dick move him again, sitting on top of him, cock inside, resting his head on Dick's neck, whimpering when something pushed inside too.

They praised him while they fucked, moving in sync, one of them was deep inside and the other at the edge, making Jason jump between them, filling his cock once again.

The first to come was Dick, hitting Jason's neck, he stayed inside until Kory came too, she pulled away, kissing Jason and Dick.

"Should we make him come?"

"He had been good."

Kory smiled slyly, pushing the purple strips off her chest, she leaned down, putting Jason's dick on her sternum, squeezing her tits, moving up and down, Jason moaned weakly, the skin was hot and slippery, arching on top of Dick, feeling the tight fit, Kory’s tits were big enough to hold him, moving fast enough to keep him up, but slow enough to not give real relieve, keeping him on edge until he came, crying and trashing, right at her face.

"Good Robin." Kissing the top of his head, she brushed the sweaty hair. "Now I'm going to untie you, you can sleep with us, and cockwarm Dick, tomorrow I'm going to show you how to clean yourself back there, okay?"

Jason hummed, exhausted.

"Use your words."

"Okay."

They undressed, Kory, doing all the work, kissing the raw skin left by the rope, leaving soft kisses around, pulling Dick’s clothes off, kissing him lovely, moving them under the covers, hugging Jason, resting his head on her shoulder, with Dick’s arms wrapped around his waist, his chin on top of Jason’s head, they slept, hugging tightly, making Jason feel safe, warm and loved.


End file.
